


Kinky

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix





	1. Chapter 1

Yawning alerted the dark spirit and Rahkshi and they watched as the dark Toa stretched before rubbing her eyes as she sat up and peered curiously around the cavern. “Awake at last, welcome Makona. I have a task for you daughter.”  
“What is it you wish father?” the dark Toa asked as she shifted to the side of the slab, her voice husky as she watched the dark spirit expectantly, “The Toa have trapped my physical form and you are the key to freeing me.” Makuta said, enjoying the sight of Makona as she idly ran her hands over her body and mask.  
Slipping down from the stone slab, Makona smiled when Makuta leered at her and moved closer to the dark spirit, “It's a shame you're in spirit form.” she purred, looking up at him while stretching suggestively. A low growl of amused frustration escaped the dark spirit then he chuckled, beckoning to the watching Rahkshi, “My physical form may be trapped, but we can still have some fun.” he said as the curious Rahkshi joined them and peered closely at the dark Toa as she smiled invitingly.

Moving closer to run a hand down the chest armour of the nearest Rahkshi, Makona glanced coyly at Makuta, one eyebrow raised as the dark spirit grinned and focused his power on the Rahkshi. Awed hisses came from them as the change took hold and while most peered curiously at their new appendages, Lerahk cautiously began examining his, shivering at the sensations he now felt, “Here, let me help you.” Makona said, as her hands teasingly brushed over the poison Rahkshi's appendage causing him to twitch and frantically glance over to where the dark spirit watched.  
When Makuta nodded, Lerahk tried to bow only to quiver as new sensations ran up his spine and something warm enveloped his appendage. Startled, the poison Rahkshi looked around and found himself face to face with Makona as she wrapped her arms around his body and licked his cheek. “Mmmm, you're right father.” the dark Toa purred as she wriggled against Lerahk causing the poison Rahkshi to groan helplessly.

The other Rahkshi had been watching the interaction between their sibling and the dark Toa and were now experimenting, with themselves and each other, much to Makuta's amusement, “If this is what happens to the rainbow hued fool when she's in my power. I wonder what hidden aspects the other female Toa have?” he mused just as Makona pushed Lerahk onto the floor and straddled the gasping Rahkshi before removing her armour and dropped it to one side. She then caught the poison Rahkshi's hands and placed them on her breasts before resuming her rhythmic movements.

A strangled shriek of pleasure came from Lerahk as Makona gave voice to a cry of delight, throwing her head back as she breathed heavily.

For several minutes neither moved, then Makona slowly stood up and gazed around at the other Rahkshi. The dark Toa's eyes narrowed as she chose her next conquest and sauntered over to the eagerly hissing group. They reluctantly parted as she moved through them and stopped in front of the shocking pink form of Kurahk. Looking the anger Rahkshi up and down, Makona murmured, “Did one of Mata Nui's lackeys do that to you?” An angered snarl escaped Kurahk as he nodded, unsure of how to react to the fact that his 'sister' was the one who'd done the colour change, yet now she wasn't, “Well once our father is freed, why don't you and I teach them a lesson?”

On hearing this, Makuta chuckled to himself as Makona then wrapped her arms around Kurahk's chest and mounted him, causing the groaning Rahkshi to support her as she rubbed against him.

Fifteen minutes later, Makona rejoined the dark spirit, much to the dismay of the remaining Rahkshi, and she listened as he outlined what he wanted her to do on Metru Nui, “I will father and then we...” Makona chuckled drawing a leer from the dark spirit, “Easy Toa of Lust, there will be plenty of time when you return to experiment. Now pick several Rahkshi and get going.”  
“'Toa of Lust'? I like that.” Makona chuckled again before casting her gaze over the eagerly hissing group and beckoning her choices over, Lerahk amongst them.

When the group had departed from the cavern, Makuta smiled to himself as the remaining Rahkshi grumbled amongst themselves before skulking off in smaller groups to plan on getting Makona's attentions and carry on experimenting, “I'll have to watch her or she'll have my sons following her.” he thought while planning how he'd use Makona's charms to distract the male Toa from their duties.

xXx

Arriving in an space where the pipes they'd followed joined with a larger one in a maintenance area, the Rahkshi landed and after checking the area was secure, eagerly clustered around Makona. The dark Toa chuckled before telling them to form pairs, “Now, Lerahk you've had a go, so I'll keep you and Tuitrahk 'til last.” she commented before turning her attention to Cadalrahk and Lachrahk.  
The sounds of steam rattling through the pipes muted the shrieks of the maroon and tan/blue Rahkshi as they came then collapsed to the ground, panting heavily while Makona caught her breath before allowing Seòlrahk to scoop her up.  
Lerahk growled with annoyance as the teleport and silence Rahkshi enjoyed Makona's charms then glanced at Tuitrahk when he hissed something they could try with the unflagging dark Toa. Intrigued, Lerahk nodded and the eager pair turned their attention back to the writhing trio just as Seòlrahk and Tosdrahk gave shrieks of release and followed their brothers example, leaving Makona still standing.  
Only a faint sheen of sweat showed that the dark Toa had just ravished four Rahkshi as she turned to join Lerahk and Tuitrahk, whom hissed eagerly as she stepped over the prone forms of Seòlrahk and Tosdrahk and into their arms.

Fifteen minutes later, all the Rahkshi drowsily watched Makona as she picked a spot and sat down. As they fell asleep the dark Toa stretched and smiled her satisfaction before turning her attention to examining her quarter-staff.

Several minutes later Makona too was asleep and didn't stir when Seòlrahk roused and telekinetically lifted her over to where he lay and rested her head on his chest before falling asleep again.

xXx

_A low chuckle roused Makona and she raised herself up on her elbows and looked at her surroundings. She lay on a bed covered with furs and the shadowy form of Makuta swaggered into her line of sight. “I thought, why wait until my physical form is freed when we can play while you sleep.” the dark spirit purred, enjoying the sight of Makona's spirit as she settled back in the furs and began to writhe sensuously for him. She smiled as Makuta sat on the edge of the furs and lightly ran a claw down her body before turning so that she could see what he had in store for her. A whistle of awe escaped Makona's spirit as she feasted her eyes on his appendage then slowly reached out to run her hands over it before teasingly licking it and peering up at the dark spirit as he growled and roughly pulled her to her knees._

_A cry of pleasure mixed with pain rang out as Makuta dropped Makona back to the furs then roughly began thrusting into her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the dark Toa's spirit moaned with pleasure as he continued moving inside her._   
_As he continued to thrust into Makona, Makuta moved her hands and positioned them over her head before telekinetically keeping them in place. A moan of delight came from the dark Toa's spirit as he then ran his claws over her breasts and then moved his hands lower. Without loosing a beat, Makuta kept Makona's hands fastened as he then lifted her into the air, still thrusting into the moaning dark Toa as she wriggled helplessly in his arms, “More, don't stop...I...I'm coming!” she screamed ecstatically, echoing his groans of pleasure as he felt her tighten around him._   
_Shouting his pleasure as they fell back into the furs, Makuta looked down at Makona as she lay on his chest, breathing heavily as she met his gaze and smiled. Before he could speak, Makona pushed herself up and started to slowly grind her hips against him drawing a groan of pleasure from the dark spirit. As their breathing grew heavy, the dark Toa then moved from her position and knelt with her back to the dark spirit, glancing seductively over her shoulder as she wriggled before crying out in pleasure as he swiftly plunged into her._

_Screams of ecstasy rang out before they collapsed into the furs and Makuta lifted the sated spirit of Makona onto his chest and smiled, “When you waken, if your path crosses with any of the Toa. Enjoy yourself with them, but don't get too distracted.”_   
_“I will do as you command father.” Makona murmured as she tried to stifle a yawn, “Good, now sleep. We can have more fun when you return.” Makuta softly growled while exerting his sleep power over Makona's spirit and her eyes closed as she relaxed against his chest._

_As the dark Toa's sleeping spirit returned to her body, Makuta looked gloatingly over at a corner of the dream he'd created, “She is mine now, body and spirit.”_

_A pair of intense blue eyes blinked once then vanished._

xXx

The sensation of someone moving against her roused Makona and she moaned passionately as Tuitrahk leaned over her, hissing ecstatically as he thrust into her while Seòlrahk brushed his hands over her breasts. Nearby Tosdrahk, Cadalrahk and Lachrahk watched, the Rahkshi of sleep and silence looking smug as they eagerly waited their turns.  
Shrieking as he came, Tuitrahk moved to one side panting for breath, allowing his blue/green sibling to roll Makona onto her hands and knees before thrusting eagerly into her as she cried out and writhed against him until he too screamed his delight. Telekinetically lifting Makona over to where his siblings waited, Seòlrahk grinned as Cadalrahk and Lachrahk caught her. While they and Makona writhed together, Tosdrahk lobbed a canister over to where the teleport Rahkshi now sat then glanced over to where Lerahk slept on, oblivious to his siblings well planned antics.  
Once his siblings had finished, the Rahkshi of silence moved to scoop Makona up and grinned when she licked his cheek before her hands slid lower until he groaned with pleasure. The now drowsy Rahkshi shared grins as their sister's ecstatic cries rang out as she and Tosdrahk came together.  
“That was a good idea keeping Lerahk unaware of you catching up with him.” Makona said as she regained her breath and lent against Tosdrahk, whom hissed smugly then watched as the dark Toa climbed to her feet and moved to where a small gap showed some daylight. Squinting upwards, Makona was just able to make out the position of the suns, “Still a while to go.” she muttered before glancing at their surroundings. As snores answered her, the dark Toa moved to explore, a smile crossing her mask when she followed the sound of dripping and found a leaky pipe, “Shoddy work for matoran.” Makona softly chuckled before standing under the leak and shivering as the water ran over her. “Mmmm, that's better and Lerahk will be none the wiser when he wakes.”  
Moving on from the impromptu shower the dark Toa found a larger area and on a whim took out her quarter-staff and began to practice.

...

“Who's there? Show yourself!”

Makona whirled around to face part of the area, her quarter-staff poised to strike as she scanned her surroundings. Silence answered her and the dark Toa warily moved in the direction she sensed the watcher, ready to strike at whoever was spying on her.  
Several minutes later Makona had found she was alone, but still she could not shake off the feeling she was being watched. Now spooked, but refusing to admit it, she retraced her steps back to where the Rahkshi were, cautiously glancing back trying to spot whoever was watching.

_Watching as Makona glanced back one last time before rejoining the Rahkshi, the Great Spirit couldn't help but smile at how the infected Toa had reacted to them watching. Then they vanished to see how the other Toas' preparations were doing._

Settling down between Lerahk and Tuitrahk, Makona watched the area she'd explored until she dozed off, using the poison green Rahkshi as a pillow.

...

“Ahhhh!”

The cry startled the Rahkshi awake and they glared around the area, staffs powered up and ready to attack whoever was there. Puzzled hissing rose as Makona scrambled to her feet and stared around, “Who...?” she muttered before adding it was just a dream and a bad one at that.

xXx

Having separated from her brothers, Makona moved silently along a street making her way towards the multicoloured blocks of protodermis she could see and keeping an eye out for any of the Toa. Movement ahead of her alerted the dark Toa to the presence of Toa Onua and a wicked smile crossed her mask as she crept closer to where he stood, gazing warily around. Activating her Kanohi Miann, Makona walked onto his line of sight and stopped, a seductive gleam in her gaze as she made eye contact with him, “Come to me, I want you inside me.” she purred, her smile growing wider as Onua stumbled towards her, his eyes glazed with desire. Allowing the smitten Toa of Earth to scoop her up, Makona smiled as he carried her over to a wall where he sat her down before thrusting into her. Wrapping her legs around his thighs, Makona seductively ran her hands down his back, urging him deeper as she whispered in his ear what she wanted him to do next.

Having offered to see if their ebon hued brother had seen anything yet, Gali headed for his location. She'd nearly reached it when an unfamiliar sensation enveloped her and she felt an overwhelming urge to seek out Kopaka and do with him what she'd accidentally seen Nokama and Matau doing once. Stumbling a few paces back, the Toa of Water sighed with relief as the feelings faded and switched to her Akaku. A hastily stifled gasp nearly escaped her as she watched Makona urging Onua on and he eagerly did as she wanted. Dismissing the mask of vision, Gali activated her Kakama and dashed back to the square to alert the others.

When Onua slumped to the ground panting for breath, Makona stepped away from him then paused, “You're good, I'll ask father if I can keep you.” she murmured before racing off towards her destination. As she raced along, the dark Toa noticed a couple of the Toa were facing two of her brothers, “They've no chance.” she snorted before turning a corner and slowing as the square came into view.

Onua suddenly blinked as he became aware of his surroundings and scrambled to his feet, staring around wildly, “Great Spirit what have I just done.” he muttered, racing for the square and nearly colliding with a Rahkshi. Lerahk hissed angrily, smelling the scent of Makona on the Toa now facing him and attacked. Defending himself, the Toa of Earth took the shock of what he'd done and turned it against the poison Rahkshi, knocking it to the ground and ripping the kraata out before shoving it into a stasis canister.  
Breathing deeply, Onua then made his way to the square in time to see Kopaka encase Makona in ice, _“Will I ever forgive myself and will she?”_ he wondered, wincing as he saw Gali peering anxiously at him.


	2. Chapter 2

While watching Aikane as she lay on the table, Anuenue suddenly stiffened as a memory awoke. Scrambling from her seat, the Toa of Colour stumbled to a corner of the room and was violently sick.

Drawn by the noise, Takanuva entered the room and was shocked by how white and shaken his younger sister looked and hurried to her side as she retched helplessly. Looking up as Hahli peered around the door, Takanuva asked her to fetch some cloths and water before turning his attention back to Anuenue.

To his surprise and dismay, the Toa of Colour pulled away from him as her shaking increased, “Sis?” Anuenue didn't answer as she cowered closer to the wall, gazing blankly ahead. Takanuva was about to pull his younger sister into a hug when Gali followed Hahli into the room and tugged him away from her, “I know you mean well bro, but not just yet. Now go and raid the kitchen for something for both our sisters, I think Aikane will wake soon.”

“Ok, she will be alright won't she?” he asked anxiously while heading for the door, “Uh huh.” came the absent reply.

Pulling the door behind him, the Toa of Light nearly bumped into Onua, the Toa of Earth looked just as concerned as well as deeply embarrassed, “I-is Aikane going to be alright?” he enquired, wincing as the sound of sobbing filtered through the door to them. Nodding in reply, Takanuva asked his elder brother to join him, “Though I think it'll be a while before 'Nue recovers.” he softly added, glancing enquiringly at Onua as they reached the kitchen. A shudder ran through the ebon Toa's body, “I-I'm not sure if I'll be able to forgive myself either for what happened.” he muttered as they joined Kopaka and Lewa in the kitchen. The Air Toa keeping a close watch on the cooking while Kopaka poured out drinks, both glanced around as their brothers joined them and Takanuva explained what he was after.

Back in the conference room, Gali had helped Hahli clean up the mess then pulled Anuenue close and gently rubbed her sister's back as she sobbed helplessly. Silently the Chronicler departed taking the soiled cloths with her, intending to have them burnt. Having washed her hands, she then headed for the kitchen to offer to take the tray of food and drink to the conference room. Anuenue was still sobbing when Hahli re-entered the conference room and set the tray down, “Can you go and find Lakino? Tell her we'll need a strong sleeping draught.”

“On it.”

As the Chronicler raced past, Kopaka watched her leave and then peered through the crack in the door silently watching as Gali tried to calm Anuenue down, then blinked as Aikane stiffly moved to join them. Turning to guard the door, he nodded as Tahu joined him, “It's gonna be really tough on them.” the fiery Toa muttered quietly drawing a grunt from his icy brother.

Three quarters of an hour later, Hahli returned with Lakino and Slàna, both healers carrying bags as they passed the Toa outside the conference room. The head healer paused and glanced up at Tahu, “I think Onua will need this.” she said passing a canister to him before following Slàna and Hahli, closing the door behind her.

Glancing up as the door closed, Aikane managed a smile as she met her friends' eyes then glanced at Anuenue anxiously. The Toa of Colour was still crying even though her voice had gone and the stream of tears had puffed up her eyelids, “Toa Gali, this is the strongest one I could find.” Lakino murmured handing the canister to her. “Thank you, let's hope it'll help.” “Now, let's see to you.” Lakino turned her attention to Aikane who managed another smile as the healer tugged her arm insisting she gave them some space. While the healers fussed around her, Aikane watched as Gali managed to encourage Anuenue into drinking the contents of the canister then gently hugged her as it took effect and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. “How long will it keep her out for?” Aikane asked while Gali switched to her Pakari and lifted her sleeping sister up, “Until tomorrow.” Lakino replied before glancing around as the door opened and the Turaga entered, while the Toa watched from the doorway.

 

Gently placing Anuenue's limp form down on the bed, Gali stepped back as the healers insisted on taking her place and fussed around her pale sister, tucking her in and generally making sure she was comfortable. With a sigh Gali joined Aikane as she sat on another bed and they watched Lakino and Slàna. The cobalt hued healer paused to smile reassuringly at the anxious Toa, “Go and rest we'll watch over her.” she insisted, while they glanced around as Turaga Nokama, Matau and Nuju entered, “We will assist you.” the blue hued Turaga said, her tone indicating she would not take no for an answer.

Five minutes later, the Turaga were deep in conversation with the healers when a low moan came from where Anuenue slept, “What the...?” Lakino exclaimed jumping from her seat and hurrying to the Toa's bedside. “What is it?”

“She shouldn't be stirring so soon. The draught I gave her was from Keetongu and he says it's strong enough to make a Kikanalo sleep.” Lakino replied as the Turaga and Slàna joined her and they watched as Anuenue whimpered and twitched in her sleep.

Reaching out to catch the Toa of Colour's hand, Nuju gently began rubbing it while softly whistle and clicking reassurances to her. Imperceptibly Anuenue's whimpers faded and she stilled, her hand closing around the Turaga of Ice's, “We'd better find a camp bed for you Turaga. I've a feeling you'll be here until Anuenue wakes.” Slàna murmured before matching words to actions as she left the room.

In a nearby room, Lewa and Pohatu watched Onua as he stared miserably into the mug of sleeping draught he held. The Toa of Earth had been like that for the past hour and a half and Lewa was beginning to feel awkward, “I'm gonna get-fetch Lakino.” he whispered before slipping from the room.

Peering around the door where they'd placed Anuenue, the Toa of Air uncharacteristically kept his movements slow and quiet as he entered the room and crossed to where the healers were quietly talking with Turaga Nokama while Matau divided his attention between them and Turaga Nuju and Anuenue. “Spirits, she's so pale-quiet.” Lewa muttered before speaking with the healers when they glanced up. An annoyed frown crossed Slàna's mask, “He should have downed that at least two hours ago. Come on.” she grumbled, jumping from her seat and heading for the door, Lewa following meekly behind her. “You know under different circumstances seeing Slàna loosing her rag would be amuse-interesting.” Matau chuckled softly drawing brief smiles from Lakino, Nokama and the Toa.

As the healer stormed into the room occupied by Pohatu and Onua, Lewa paused to watch as she approached where the despondent Toa of Earth sat and before he could look at her, pinched his nose and, when he gasped in surprise, poured the contents of the mug down his throat. “You should be sleeping.” Slàna growled as Onua spluttered and wiped droplets from his mask before blinking at her in shock at her actions while Pohatu closed his mouth and glanced over to where Lewa still lent against the wall, a low whistle escaping him as a deep yawn split the silence.

Under Slàna's gentle but persistent bullying, Onua settled on a bed and shortly zonked out as she pulled the blankets over him. Glancing at Toa Pohatu and Lewa, the cobalt healer smiled, “He should sleep until the afternoon, it's a powerful draught. Now you should try and rest too, unless you need me to fetch some sleeping draught for you as well?”

“We should be alright-okay.“ Lewa replied managing a smile as a loud snore came from Onua and Pohatu softly chuckled, “If his snores keep us awake, we'll nip next door.” “Good, now try to rest.” Slàna commented, grinning briefly as Lewa pulled a face at her well meaning comment before she headed back to join the others.

 

Slàna paused as she reached the door and glanced up at Tahu, Kopaka and Takanuva as they hovered outside the open door quietly talking with Gali and Aikane, “You'd better rest, this will take some time to work out.” she said when they glanced at her, their concern evident. Nodding, Aikane and Gali went to move back to the beds only to pause when Lakino glanced up and shook her head, “Proper rest, we and the Turaga will watch over Anuenue.”

“A-are you sure?” Aikane murmured, her anxious gaze flickering over to where the Toa of Colour lay still and silent, “Yes, you need it as much as Anuenue does.” Slàna murmured reassuringly as they were joined by Okoth and Rùisg. With reluctant agreement, the Toa headed for the other bedrooms leaving the healers and Turaga with Anuenue.

…

Towards dawn, Turaga Nuju felt a slight tremor in Anuenue's hand and opened his eyes to watch her intently. The Toa of Colour still looked paler than normal as she gazed at him through still puffy eyes, “H-how...”

At the sound of the hoarse whisper, Rùisg scrambled from where she'd been resting and joined Turaga Nuju, offering Anuenue a drink, “This'll ease your throat.” she murmured reassuringly while the icy Turaga continued rubbing Anuenue's hand. Swallowing the soothing mixture, Anuenue continued gazing at Nuju, her eyes glowing with pain and self-loathing as she repeated what she wanted to say, “How can you touch me after what I've done?”

Puzzled by Anuenue's comment, the Turaga and healer exchanged glances then Whenua gently squeezed her shoulder, “We know you're not to blame for what happened with Onua,” he said when she peered uncertainly at him. A shudder ran through the pale Toa and she pulled away from the ebon hued Turaga, “I don't mean my brother.” she whimpered wrapping her free arm around her knees as fresh tears ran down her mask.

Now really concerned, Nokama sat on the bed beside Anuenue and hugged her, “What then? Letting us know may help you to heal.” before Anuenue could reply, the door opened and Aikane came in rubbing her eyes, “I could feel your distress sis.” she yawned before swapping places with Turaga Nokama.

A helpless sob escaped Anuenue as Aikane hugged her tightly, then she wailed, “I ravished seven Rahkshi before doing the same to Onua.” Her cry woke Lakino, whom grabbed the nearest canisters and began mixing the healing draughts together.

Startled by what Anuenue'd just said, the Turaga exchanged glances, Nuju whistling softly as the still pale Toa managed to pull her hand from his and wrapped it around her knees. Taking the canister from the concerned healer, Aikane managed to coax Anuenue into drinking its contents, “It's not a sleeping draught,” Lakino murmured, “I don't think one would work just now.”

As the calming draught began to take effect, Anuenue didn't struggle when Aikane gently set her back onto the pillows and Lakino fussed around her, “Anuenue, you are not 'Makona'. It wasn't you whom ravished the Rahkshi or Onua, it was _her_.” Turaga Vakama murmured as he joined Aikane by her bedside. “And he knows that. In fact Slàna mugged him because he hadn't taken his dose of sleeping draught and was mentally beating himself up about what 'Makona' got him to do.” Whenua added, joining the pair while Nuju reclaimed Anuenue's hand and gently squeezed it. A small giggle escaped Anuenue at the thought of Slàna picking on Onua, then faded as she shuddered at the pain she'd caused before glancing over to the door as it opened and Kopaka peered around it, “I've got something that may make you feel better, colour-sis,” he said once Okoth nodded and beckoned him in, “The mask 'Makona' wore is in the conference room encased in ice and waiting for someone to smash it to pieces. I think that you should do the honours.”

Everyone glanced to where Anuenue rested and were reassured to see a glimmer of interest in her eyes, “I...it sounds like a v-very good idea. A-and maybe Onua would like to help?”

“I'm certain he'd be delighted to help you Anuenue.” Turaga Whenua chuckled, finally drawing a proper laugh from her. They quietly talked about other things until Anuenue's head drooped into the pillows and she drifted back sleep. Gently brushing a hand over her sister's pale mask, Aikane looked up at Turaga Nuju, “We'd better keep an eye on her, I won't be surprised if she has nightmares for a while.”

xXx

_Watching unseen, a glowing figure smiled briefly at the violet hued Toa's words, “Not if I can help it.” came the unheard reply as Anuenue mumbled in her sleep, a frown crossing her mask. While her violet hued sister shifted closer to offer comfort, the watching Great Spirit gently scooped up Anuenue's sleeping spirit as it appeared beside them and began softly humming as they made the rainbow hued Toa comfortable._

_A contented murmur came from the sleeping spirit bringing a wide smile to the Great Spirit's mask, “Lew...ju.” Anuenue mumbled again, snuggling closer to the one hugging her. When certain that the sleeping spirit wasn't going to waken, the Great Spirit began to delicately remove the dream memory that hadn't yet surfaced in Anuenue's consciousness. As they worked, the Great Spirit sang, filling the space around them and the sleeping spirit and only paused once when a muted snarl echoed from outside the area of light. “She was never yours, she is her own.”_

_“_ _I will be free, and she will free me!” came the snarled reply before the dark spirit vanished, shaking their head, the Great Spirit returned to erasing the dream. Smiling as the last traces evaporated in the light surrounding them, the Great Spirit then replaced the gap with feelings of comfort and love before quietly singing until Anuenue's spirit returned to her body._


End file.
